


Long Day, Satisfying Night

by iansthighs



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian comes home after a long day of filming for Smosh Games, and decides to have a long shower to relax and wind down. But, as per usual, Anthony decides to interrupt and join in his boyfriend halfway through. After all, it had been a long day without Ian, he needs some quality time. The shower can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day, Satisfying Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about an hour and a half, based on a request on got on my tumblr for some ianthony shower sex. Some implied fluff thrown in. Reviews and thoughts are hella appreciated uvu

Hot, steamy air filled the small bathroom of Ian and Anthony's house, illuminated by the lights above the sink. A soft humming was heard from the shower fan, mixing in with the sound of Ian’s near silent humming of whatever crappy pop song he had been listening to on the way home from filming with the Smosh games guys.

The young bowl haired man let out a relaxed sigh as he felt hot water washing away stress, pain, and worry of a long day, allowing him to have at least a few minutes of peace and quiet. That is, at least, until he heard the door squeak as it was opened. Ian winced at the sound, and a sigh escaped him as he poked his head out from behind the curtain and met his boyfriend’s eyes. “What do you want, Anthony?” He sighed.

A smirk crossed Anthony’s lips, and he took a few steps into the bathroom as he looked at his boyfriend. “Oh, I was just going to brush my teeth, maybe take a piss…” Anthony said with a small smirk, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Ian rolled his eyes, moving behind the curtain again as he started washing shampoo from his hair. “Yeah, yeah, give me a minute…” He muttered, easily seeing what Anthony wanted. He could hear his boyfriend stripping quickly, and held out the curtain slightly as he waited for Anthony to climb in.

Anthony wasted no time as he stepped into the hot shower next to Ian, wrapping his arms loosely around his shorter boyfriend’s waist. “Fancy seeing you here.” He chuckled, gently pushing Ian back against the shower wall as he moved wet hair from Ian’s face and leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Ian smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Anthony’s neck as he pressed closer and felt Anthony’s already half hard member against his leg. A small smirk of his own crossed Ian’s face, and he pulled away for a quick breath as he bucked his hips slightly against Anthony. “Someone’s eager…” He chuckled, smirking as he kissed lightly up and down Anthony’s neck. His lips parted, biting down lightly as he felt Anthony’s hands holding him up against the wet shower wall.

Anthony smirked back easily, biting down on Ian’s shoulder as he used one hand to tease Ian’s dick quietly. “I’ve been waiting for you to get home all day…” He muttered, gripping Ian gently as he jerked his hand slightly. He smiled as Ian’s face immediately twisted into a look of pleasure, eyes fluttering and lips forming an o, a sight that Anthony swore would never grow old on him.

Ian let out a shaky breath, his hands gripping Anthony’s hair loosely as he squirmed against the wall and pulled Anthony in for a rougher kiss. “I-I’m here now…” He whispered, hips bucking into Anthony’s hands as he moved one hand down to grip Anthony. He squirmed slightly, hand moving quickly as he tried his best to pleasure his boyfriend in the slightly awkward angle he was at.

Anthony let out a groan as Ian’s fingers wrapped around him, and his hand hurried to move faster as he kissed over Ian’s neck and held his boyfriend up a bit higher against the wall. His eyes closed tightly, letting go when he felt Ian twitching and nearly falling from his grasp from the amount of squirming he was doing. “D-do you want me?” He breathed out against Ian’s ear as he felt Ian’s hands shakily let go and hold onto his shoulders tightly again.

Ian let out a small whine as Anthony’s hand pulled away, and his head nodded slightly as he pulled Anthony in for a deep rough kiss. “W-want you…” He whined, trying to pull Anthony closer.

A smirk crossed Anthony’s lips, and he reached over and grabbed a bottle of soap before quick trying to lather his fingers with Ian squirming and trying to pull him off balance. He gripped his boyfriend’s legs, holding him up with one hand as his other slid down and pressed two fingers into his boyfriend easily. He moved slowly, muffling Ian’s small whines as he tried to prep his boyfriend. He kissed him deeply and softly, fingers moving slowly and stretching Ian out.

Small whines and whimpers escaped Ian’s throat, and his eyes closed tightly and his body squirmed as he pulled Anthony close to him and managed to nod his head slightly when he felt ready. He felt Anthony’s fingers slowly slid out, and looked down at his boyfriend as hot water and steam swirled around them. He kissed Anthony again deeply, ignoring the need to wince as he felt Anthony slowly start to drop him down on his member.

Anthony continued to tightly grip Ian’s hips, his eyes closing as he let out a choked groan as he felt tight, hot heat around his member. He tried to hold back moans, focusing on Ian as he continued slowly moving down until he was buried deep in his boyfriend.

Ian’s whining grew as he felt Anthony buried inside of him, his eyes closing tighter as breathing hitched as he felt himself tightening his legs around Anthony’s waist. He squirmed against the wall, breathing in the hot steam as he felt Anthony’s hands try and hold him steady. He listened to the quiet sounds of his and Anthony’s breathing, focusing on the water pounding down on them as he slowly bucked his hips slightly against Anthony and closed his eyes tightly.

Anthony slowly moved Ian back up, keeping his lips softly against his boyfriend’s as he let out a small groan at the friction. He closed his eyes tightly, moving Ian slowly as he let the burn pass. He knew Ian had handled worse, but after the long day he knew Ian had had, he wanted to make this pleasurable for his boyfriend, maybe make him something to eat. …Just let his boyfriend relax for once.

He sighed quietly, holding Ian up before moving him carefully. He watched Ian’s face closely, slowly adjusting his angle as he pressed his hips up and tried to hit Ian’s prostate. It took several hits with Anthony still moving Ian carefully, but the effect was immediately seen. Ian squirmed against the wall, his breathing hitching and eyes closing tightly as he let out a moan and gripped onto Anthony tightly. “A-Anthony…” Ian moaned, his head falling back against the shower wall.

A smile crossed Anthony’s face, and he moved Ian quicker as he allowed himself to groan and express his own pleasure. He held onto Ian tightly, pressing a searing kiss to his boyfriend’s lips as he moved Ian quick and bucked his hips up.

Muffled moans escaped the both of them, and Ian wrapped one hand around himself and tried to jerk himself off as he felt Anthony’s movements quickly grow stronger and faster. Ian let out a chocked moan, his eyes fluttering as Anthony forced his hand away and jerked him off quickly.

Moans and gasps of pleasure filled the otherwise quiet bathroom, the room seeming to grow hotter as they both were pushed towards the edge. A low whine escaped Ian’s mouth, head falling back as he felt himself twitching and squirming. “C-close…” He moaned out, eyes forcing open as he looked at Anthony. His breathing hitched, seeing Anthony’s dark, lust filled eyes staring back at him. His back arched, moaning loudly as he came over Anthony’s chest. “A-Anthony!” He cried out, hands tightly gripping Anthony’s hair and his body slowly slumping as the water washed over them and cleaned away the come easily. He felt Anthony drop him down once more, holding him tightly against the wall as Anthony came with a deep groan inside of him.

Ian’s eyes closed, feeling Anthony’s slightly shaky arms holding him steady as he slumped against the wall. He winced as Anthony pulled out slowly, letting Ian gently down on the ground. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, and a smile crossed Ian’s face as he tried nuzzled his head against Anthony and stood against him. He’d be lying if he said that these tiring, long days weren’t his favourite. He got Anthony, he got time off at the end, and, most important, food and a long, _long_ nap.


End file.
